Shen Gong Jewel Shards
by MeggyMegz
Summary: What happens when the dragons of water, wind, fire and earth go to the fuedal era and meet the Inugang? What happens when Kagome senses jewel shards in the magical items the dragons have?
1. Chapter 1

_**Shen Gong Jewel Shards**_

**Summary**: What happens when the dragons of water, wind, fire and earth go to the fuedal era and meet the Inu-gang? What happens when Kagome senses jewel shards in the magical items the dragons have? (First Fan-Fic. Please, no flames. If I see one flame, I shall get my estinguisher on HIGH! MUAHAHAHAHA! -wheeze- -hack-)  
----------  
"Jack Spicer, we need to use your time traveling circle gadgit." Omi said looking up at Jack Spicer  
"Sure, sure. Whatever. But I haven't built the coming back thing." He said turning over to a table and making something  
"Okay. Lets go guys." Raimundo said walking in the time machine  
Clay, Kimiko, and Omi followed. As they entered the blue light, they automatically saw how the scene changed. It changed into woods.  
"Wow. Wack this is." Omi said  
"You mean, this is wack?" Kimiko asked  
"No." Omi said  
They heard voices. One voice was a woman's voice, then the others were men. They decided to hide in the bushes. Suddenly, BAM!  
-----------  
Okay. I know this is short. And I'm not aiming for a 100+ letter chapters. I got this idea when I was watching XiaoLin ShowDown. Thought of the Shen Gon Wu and then automatically thought of Sacred Jewel Shards. Then, the title was out there. So, yeah. Its my first fan-fic, so you better not give me any lip about it being bad or anything. There are no pairings, unless I want to have pairings. If you ask why it has alot of things coming in too quickly like them meeting the Inu-Gang, I'll tell you now: I don't like waiting for stuff on fan-ficcys so yeah. Good day to you sir/miss. -insert heart here-, Megz

(Note: I'm trying my best to do Omi, Clay, and certain Inuyasha characters. Tell me if I should correct anything.)


	2. Chapter 2

Shen Gong Jewel Shards

-------  
"Are you okay?" A women asked looking down at cute little Omi, who was just awakening  
"I think so." He said rubbing the back of his neck. He looked around to find one male, and four girls  
"You are a pretty women."  
Inuyasha looked at him weirdly  
"I'M A GUY!" He yelled  
"How did you grow your ears? How did you grow that tail?" Omi asked looking at Shippo and Inuyasha  
"I WAS BORN WITH EARS!" Inuyasha yelled at him  
"I was born with a tail.. and I'm a guy." Shippo said  
Omi started to notice that his fellow dragon friends were gone.  
------  
"This wire goes here..." Jack Spicer said trying to fix something  
"Hm. You are a very smart human." A voice said  
"Who.. who said that?" Jack Spicer asked "Is that you, Wuya?"  
"No, foolish boy." A man said stepping out of the shadows of Jack Spicers 'lair'  
"Oh. Naraku! Long time no see." Wuya said "Jack Spicer, this is Naraku. Naraku, this is Jack Spicer"  
"Ho-how ar-e you?" He gulped  
"Wuya, I need your help with some.. demons. Will you help?""Yes! Ofcourse." Wuya turned to Jack Spicer "Ofcourse?"  
"Okay.. sure.." Jack Spicer frowned  
----------

Okay. I'm offically out of ideas. Will you, the reader, help me with some chappie ideas? Well, anyways, I shall respond to your comments cause I'm bored. :P  
**Kimiko's Cousin**: Oh wow. Well, I sorta thought of that episode where Omi goes back in time to get that box to put Wuya in. If you do write one, be sure to send me the linkie!  
**Krystalmaze**: Why, thank you. -bows-  
**FreeSpritedAngelGirl**: I'll try. I was never good at making Miroku a perv, and I'm not sure if he'll be doing anything 'pervish' in this story.  
**Hawkstorm**: Thanks!  
Well, got to go. Cya! - Megz


	3. The Not So Very Much Chapter Chapter

-coughs- This is for the two reviews I have gotten... 

**Argles-Chan**: Naraku has jewel shards, or did you not know that? Honestly, I wasn't going to make them go through the well. If you have read the first chapter you would know that they will go in the time traveling thing that Jack Spicer made in that one episode (forgot what episode it was..). That was how Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko went to the feudal era. However, at the ending they WILL have to go down in the well to go back to their era. So, I will try to make it work. Comment all you want, though. I really don't care.

**Crystal Persian**: I'm your hero :o Thanks. xD Thanks for the idea. It might just be happening soon enough... .


	4. Author's Note

Guys! I really need some ideas for chappies. Also, school is in 3 weeks! I'm too busy to update (still shocked that I'm updating now.) since I'm freaking out about school, and well. You know. Idea's for chappie's thing. THIRDLY, I want someone to actually reveiw on my Inuyasha story (Tomoko). It's a good actual story that I have like.. four chapters down on Notepad. I made Tomoko a looooooonnnnnnggggggg time ago before I signed up for Fin-Fiction. The second chapter must be the longest chapter I've written in ages. ANYWAY:You might just see me in the picture. -gasp gasp- THATS RIGHT! Megz might go in her XiaoLin Showdown/Inuyasha crossover story! Baddabing. Okay. Well, I have to go. Its 12:46 at night and I'm tired as hell. (Anyone play NEOPETS! My account(s) are (underscore)wishxuponxaxstar(underscore) and xsailor(underscore)black(underscore)moonx. Totally off topic but I'm worth it.) G'night, my fan! -kisses hands while people throw crap at me-  
-insert heart here-,  
Megz


	5. Chapter 3

"WWWAAAAAHHHH!" Omi cried as Kagome and Sango hugged him tightly "My friends are gooone!"  
"Aw! It's okay." Kagome and Sango said in unison  
"Lucky." Miroku said having a hissy fit -Sorry, my friend wanted me to put it as that.-  
Inuyasha growled. He wanted his Kagome!  
"Oh Inuyasha.." Shippo teased "You're jealous, aren't 'ya?"  
"What! Me? Jealous? I don't know the meaning of the word!" Inuyasha said turning around  
_Meanwhile.. in Naraku's castle._  
"Nice place you got here." Jack Spicer -We'll call him Jack.- said, talking a valuble statue and breaking the nose off "Whoops."  
"Naraku.. its been a long time." Wuya said, floating ontop of a pillow  
"Yes it has. Five hundred years, maybe?" He said "What happened to your body?"  
"That monk-"  
"You'll never get away with this, Wuya!" Kimiko said, trying to get free from her chains  
"Well, Kimiko." Jack said, pointing his finger at her and her almost biting it, making him quickly move it "I think we did."  
"Why do we need _her_ help?" Kagura asked, pouting  
"Because. The last jewel shards are in the Shen Gong Wu." Naraku said "Problem is.. we cannot take them out. It will ruin the Shen Gong Wu and the shard."  
"We need to devise a plan to get them out." Wuya said "And if I help Naraku I shall get all the Shen Gong Wu and a bonus."  
-------------  
Yes! I FINALLY updated! Took me a long time to figure out what to write.. and with school I kinda got lost in my little stupid world. Right now I'm reading a ghai comic of Sesshomaru and Kagome love, which isn't good for me. Anyways.. enjoy! And please don't kill me if I take too long to make a new chapter. I still need ideas. Thanks! - Megz 


	6. Chapter 6

You guys are probably thinking, "OMG!!!!!11shift1 ITZ N UPD8~!"

Guess what? Lol. It's not.

MeggyMegz here. After 2 years (I don't feel like checking), you guys are finally going to get this little update.

If you haven't figured it out yet... I'm not going to ever update this story. Like.. ever.

I don't even watch anime anymore. Eh.. I got out of it.

And I have no idea about any of these shows any more. I have no idea what the plots are and the characters. You have to realise I wrote this when I was.. like.. ten. xD!

These are my two favorite reviews EVAR!!!shift1

From **Twinblade Alchemist**: _...There are so many things wrong with this story... I, just don't know where to begin.  
Actually I do, Chronologically speaking, Wuya could never have known Naraku, as she was imprisoned in the puzzlebox many centuries before Naraku was 'born'  
Also the seemingly random, "Hey, Jack, let's use your Time Machine for kicks" seems... well pointless_

LOLLOLLOLLOL

From **Argles-Chan**: _First off, this could absolutely NEVER work. Only people with the Jewel Shards(or preistesses) can go through the well.  
Don't even try to make it work._

LOLLOLLOLLOL

That's.. so funny! -wipes tears from her eyes- It's just a fan-fic, people. Lulztastic.

Like Dr. Phil says... "You don't matter!"

I don't care if anyone uses this idea and makes a story exactly like this one. I couldn't give a shit. xD If that's what you wanna do.. that's what YOU want to do.

OWARI!


End file.
